Playtime's Over
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Joker enjoys some time with his favorite toy Alice/Joker


It had been many loops since Joker had finally captured the beloved outsider, her admittance to her sin and their treatment leaving her broken and hollow. The perfect toy for the red headed ringmaster. But still, Joker treated her with the compassion of a lover despite the prison bars that held her for most loops of time. Now and then, he'd let himself into her cell and do any number of things. Make conversation and give light touches. Play nicely and have his way, only to leave her cold on the floor after emptying himself between her legs.

But on rare occasions, he'd lead her back to his own dwellings for a sort of 'playtime' together. This was one of those times. The room was a mess, the jesters jacket and trinkets long gone and haphazardly discarded on the floor surrounding them. Alice's dress and various accessories had also been tossed, leaving her bare save for her striped stockings.

"Alice~"

The jester was sat against the beds headboard, leaving Alice between his legs, back against his chest as his fingers dipped into the apex of her legs. Her movements were sporadic enough to warrant the clowns arm be wrapped comfortably about her neck, cradling her head gently against him as her hands desperately searched for something to grab onto. The heated air between them wasn't suffocating, but left the outsider often gasping for breaths as he began to tease her.

"I want to hear you~"

Each slow stroke left the outsiders toes curled and her knuckles white whilst her fingers tangled into whatever they could grab. Which happened to be the striped fabric of his circus slacks. The brunette didn't dare make a sound, her eyes half lidded in a lustful daze as she looked anywhere but at the display the jester was making between her legs. He could feel the shame hot where her skin met his, relishing in it sadistically.

When no reaction was received, the jesters free hand moved in. Slender digits brushed against her breast, kneading it lazily as he pressed lingering kisses along the column of her exposed neck. Soft whines sounded just above a whisper... Just loud enough for Joker alone to hear, prompting his fingers to change course and circle her center. Not enough to bring her to her end— not yet— but just slow enough, and with just enough friction, to build more tension. To warrant a more desperate, but muffled whine.

"Louder, Alice..."

His circles were mercilessly slow, a form of torment until the young lady in his constricting grasp conceded to his soft demands. Only then would he proceed to give her what she so desperately craved. When she finally complied through her labored breaths, he gave a delighted hum in satisfaction, loving the way her body tensed against him as he applied more delicious friction. His slick fingers pressed inside, her mouth agape in a sharp inhale as her nails dug into the fabric. Her hands pulled desperately now as he coaxed her to relax with another lingering kiss to her ear. Her head thrashed to the side, as if struggling to break free of his hold.

But he wouldn't allow it, the arm about her shifting to palm beneath her chin... Forcing her head to tilt back against his shoulder, his fingers softly flexed against her throat, his grip gentle, but not to be challenged. His thumb just rested at the corner of her mouth. With a fluid movement, he's turned her head towards him, allowing himself full access to press a hungry kiss to her parted lips. It was demanding and domineering, and Alice could only dig her nails into the others arm as she desperately reciprocated his affections.

Once they'd parted, his hand began to move at a more intense speed, earning a shocked squeak from the young lady in his arms. The hand which had left small half moons in the others forearm desperately retreated to tangling into the sheets beneath them, as if it would ground her and bring her back from the high she felt.

"Does it feel good~?" He leered down at her, finding great amusement in her reactions. His free hand, which had been toying absentmindedly with her breast, trailed down to the hand which gripped the sheets. He coaxed it open, interlacing their fingers as she brought it back up and around her for support. It was anchoring to feel the force of her hold on him, the way her fingers so desperately gripped his own. As if she truly needed him.

The rate of her breathing hitched and the restrained sounds she'd made gave way to a carnal moan that neither party knew would come. Anguished, but desperate... As if it were hurting her to find pleasure in the way his fingers worked her body. She writhed under his touch desperately, throwing her head back against the jesters shoulder.

His lips traced along what skin of her neck remained exposed, peppering kisses along her heated skin as she tries to silence her desperate cries. But to no avail. The pent up pressure in her abdomen slowly built with each stroke, her will unraveling as he toyed and teased. He finally kissed her hair, whispering soft promises and lies into her ear with a wide smile as her eyes flew closed at the stimulation she received both by his hand and the breath that tickled her ear.

And then it sounded... the cry of his name. Probably his favorite part in toying with her was when she screamed so longingly for him. Hearing her cry out for him was the equivalent of hearing the finest music of a live orchestra. And what was an orchestra without it's conductor? Each strum of his fingers sent her higher, and soon Joker could feel her hips bucking back against him, her core tightening around his fingers. Her chest rose and fell with each breath. Her legs shook and her own fingers practically squeezed feeling out of the others hand. When he felt she might come any moment, he slowed his movements and pressed a soft kiss to her ear.

"Alice..." he breathed huskily, earning a frustrated wail from the brunette. Tears had welled in her eyes and threatened to fall, but Joker made quick work of kissing them away. He coaxed her softly with gentle words, fingers still pulsing against her clit as he guided her gaze to the display of her legs spread for him.

"Playtimes almost over..." he crooned softly, smiling as he rested his chin stop her head, his hand squeezing the others softly, "If you want to finish, you'll have to say the magic word~"

There was a pregnant silence, the only sound in the room his soft gums and the slick sound of flesh on flesh.

Finally, she whimpered out;

"P-Please..."

The jester gave an approving chuckle and complied with her breathless plea. The pierrot returned to his original pace after a searing kiss against her lips. He loved to make her beg... And finally, it was over. Moments later, with a final pleading cry, the outsiders vision went white as she reached her peak. It was as if her body were a live wire, energy coursing through her as she rode through her high.

Joker continued his strokes until the stars behind her eyes faded into a mellowing afterglow moments later. Her laborious breathing quieted, a soft cry of his name still on her lips as she melted wearily into his hold.

He brought the hand he gripped to his lips, softly worshiping the skin as she basked in the attention and hazy afterglow. He retracted his tainted hand slowly, biting back the sweet temptation to do more to her whilst she lingered stunned in this oversensitive state... Oh how she'd cling to him whenever playtime ended... It almost made giving up on pursuing more worth it. Instead, He gently moved beneath her, and guided her head towards him and pressed a tender kiss to her matted hair and sweat soaked temple.

"Good girl..." he cooed, gently guiding her to turn to him. Instinctively, the outsider curled into him, her body tired and too sensitive to take anymore. Her head landed on the pillow beside him, but he she remained encased by his lithe form. He kept a firm arm about her middle as she melted fully into him.

Her eyes briefly opened to look up at the jester wordlessly, only to be met with a hand reaching down to stroke her cheek. And seconds later, she was drifting to sleep, the sensation of his fingers tangled in her hair lost to her.

-x-

I wrote this at 4 AM and completed it within 24 hours so that's fun.

Just warming up again before I tackle the bigger projects/series. Enjoy!


End file.
